


【翻译】《间奏》

by raojia



Series: 时峰而谷 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breakups, Character Study, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Outsider, Pimple Popping as a Love Language, Post-Time Skip
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 在治所能料想的，他们可能出现的所有目的地里,一家小的不能再小的珠宝店可不涵盖其中。**:a hole-in-the-wall jewelry shop
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: 时峰而谷 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936060
Kudos: 13





	【翻译】《间奏》

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [interlude: happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391309) by [astroeulogy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroeulogy/pseuds/astroeulogy). 



> 作者注：首先，万分感谢quip——谢谢ta为这篇文章所做的，超级，超级令人赞叹的大量研究（虽然最后真的进入了终稿的只有其中很少的一小部分，但所有这些工作都给了我按照我预想的方式写下这篇文章的信心）。
> 
>  **一个小型预警：** 文内有那么一些稍微眨个几次眼就会错过的，喜剧式的呕吐提及，不过本篇里没有人真的生病。
> 
> 译者注：本篇主线内容为双子亲情，详细的佐久侑描写仅在文末最后一个大段出现，此外，文中有涉及治和原创女角色的感情经历以及一些没有细节描写的……挑粉刺剧情【？

治收到那条短信的时候，恰逢正午。

当然那只是条短信，但却绝不普通，因为那条短信正是他此前一直在屏息等待的 _那条_ ——即便祐翔一直有明确的告诫他不必那样，那条短信有着可能改变他整个生意，并进而改变他整个人生的强大魔力，也正因此，这条有关产权转让的信息会是他生命中最重要的短信。（但其实即便它并非他等待的那条产权转让方面的信息也没关系，整个高中时代，他在注意力集中和靠窗座位这两方面就很差劲。）

那是条十分简明的扼要短信，但最重要的是它抵达的时间实在相当敏感，那么多可以用来抵达的时间，它却偏偏选在了正午，不偏不倚，选在了他和他‘差不多大概能算是’的女朋友的午餐约会中途，而在过去的十天里，他已经把这场约会推迟过两次了。

一场，如果他坦白承认的话，他早已三心二意的约会。

啊，他又要被甩了。

“对不起。”他走出他那边的卡座，翻开自己的钱包并将5000日元放到桌上，纸币上，樋口一叶肖像淡漠的盯视着他，仿佛和他的约会对象一样对他无动于衷，而这，好吧，没准儿挺公平的，“出了点事儿，我得走了。”

他最后简单的看了她一眼，正好望见她翻着白眼轻蔑甩手的动作，她在示意他离开。她的指甲做成了黄白二色，装饰着大量懒蛋蛋的图案，她这幅冷静的样子看起来同过去他们每一次将约会改期或者推迟的时候别无二致，那些诸如‘该死，抱歉，我睡过头了——’一类的事情，过去两个月来，这在他身上并不罕见，但是此刻她眉头皱起的弧度清楚的表明：这就是最后一根稻草了。

他真的挺喜欢她的。

但他还是要走的。

*

要是一早知道经营餐厅 _到底_ 会涉及多少数字运算的话，治恐怕会换个梦想。

诚然，世界上并不会再有像看到别人第一次吃到他捏的饭团时露出仿佛被点亮般的欣喜表情时那样的欢乐，但却也不会有当他发现所有可用金额——即使照他最高的生产率算——加到一起也够不上他所需要的底线时感到的毁灭创伤。

他开始准备饭团宫晚高峰所需的材料，同时将解锁的手机留在台面上边， _那条_ 短信是开着的。

_那家涩谷的寿司店刚刚挂牌上市。_

他需要回复，而且越快越好，因为他了解祐翔的为人，他可能会一直守在手机边上等他回复，同时还拒绝吃饭和他人的陪伴，东京的地产市场竞争残酷，所以如果治想要那家店，他们就只有很短的一个时机来让它实现。

治当然想要。

他想要这家店胜过他此生想要的其他任何东西，那是一座独栋的寿司小店，安静而受人欢迎，就在其店长一年前退休之前，它天然配备有治所需要的储藏室和准备台，而且它在涩谷的地理位置也比他预想的价格区间要好。

只除了，尽管祐翔早有预期，它 _超过了_ 他的预算。

太贵了。

而更糟的是，它还没有贵的 _太离谱_ 。

治频繁的看向那个数字，足足看了有十七次之多，徒劳的想要弥合其中的空隙，他清楚了解到了自己和自己扩张心愿之间的确切距离，那距离小到他 _甚至可以_ 对此自嘲，那是个他其实能够负担的距离，如果他离它挂牌上市还有十星期的话。

曾经有一段时间——尽管久远的像在上一辈子——他能够毫不犹豫的起跑跳跃，动用全部的自信全部的技巧，然后相信他的兄弟，全心全意。

但是，这就是区别不是么？那时他就是 _知道_ 排球会出现在他所需要的地方，尤其是当那需要十分急迫的时候，可是做生意不像打排球，比起一分一局一场比赛，还有太多事情等着他做。

排球是排球，生意是生意。

所以他会小心，会谨慎的对涩谷那家漂亮的寿司老店说不——它有着巨大的店面窗户和宽敞的内置冰箱——然后静静地等待着下一个机会，省吃俭用，希望未来的某天他能再看中另一处地址。

这个选择是对的。

而如果这有害他伤心，那么，时间会治愈一切的。

总之他还是得把结论告诉祐翔，虽然他在尽可能的推迟这场谈话，就好像晚高峰的时候会有奇迹降临到他身上，就好像云层会被分开，天堂会降下解决方法，就只为他。

但事情不是这样发展的，他只是收到了另一条短信。

 **[明子][14:52:29]：** _顺说，我们分手了_  
**[明子][14:52:35]：** _明天我把你的东西送去店里。_  
这消息可能蕴含了许多信息（而且并不客气），但是治其实根本不知道她到底在指什么，而且 _实事求是_ 的讲，这场分手其实并不比他买不起那家寿司老店更让他难过。

他不温不火的打起了回复的草稿，然后又将之全部删除，致谢太冷淡，道歉太俗套，而玩笑又不恰当的过了头，最终，在他感到精神崩溃而眼后发疼的时候，他扔开毛巾，用他所能想到的最蠢的方式作出了回应：他发了一个竖起大拇指的猫咪emoji。

他能辨明数字，能烧出好吃到令其他成年男人落泪的饭菜，并且 _仍然_ 能扣出重到能砸断别人鼻梁的过网球，但他从来没有懂过恋爱，他对此一无所知。

大约一小时后他终于意识到了什么，那时他正在他的风干储藏室里，今天，他放弃了和一个很酷又很善解人意的女孩儿继续一起的机会，那原本是件好事——但是为了什么呢？他又没什么可炫耀的。

明子是在一个星期五的下午跟他告白的，她站在饭团宫的店里，头发上还带着雪，脸颊上泛着鱼糕般的粉红，她说话的声音略带颤抖。为了他她在假装勇敢，只为一个和他一起的机会，那时他感到被她吸引，因此十分容易就说出了那个 _当然_ ，他很喜欢她，但现在，三个月之后的现在，他们结束了。

他到底怎么了？

他怎么能生来就擅长其他所有，却唯独在这事儿上如此糟糕？

他把脸埋进手中，冲着那堆拆开的盒子叹气，他感到过度的疲惫，无法尖叫，无法呻吟，甚至也无法咒骂，因此他能做的就只有忍受，站在那里，一动不动，保持安静。

然后他重新开始了工作。

*

（那天晚上他很忙，这对他来讲大有裨益，因为他的手被占着就意味着他没法儿想的太多，但是一次又一次的，那个错误的想法偏要如某种打地鼠游戏般探出它丑陋的头颅：

是不是——

是不是他——

是不是 _他_ 搞砸了一切，以某种未知的方式？）

*

恰如其分的，他的夜晚又以一连串的短信告终，凌晨两点刚过，它们就一连串的被发进了他的手机，那会儿他累的精疲力尽，正跌跌撞撞得在他公寓里做最后的睡前准备，他的嘴里挂着一把满是泡泡的牙刷，脸上则胡乱得糊着一张已经干掉了的面膜，他拿起手机，眯着眼看向屏幕，困的睡眼惺忪。

 **[阿侑][02:04:13]：** 赤木说今晚店里超级忙  
**[阿侑][02:04:20]：** 所以现在你这家伙听好了  
**[阿侑][02:04:25]：** 我不在乎你到底有多累  
**[阿侑][02:04:35]：** 但要是你胆敢取消我们明早的计划，你他妈就 **死定了**

明天，明天是星期一，侑的星期一，因为大约两个月前输了一个赌而被侑要走的星期一，治之前已经不得不重新安排过一次的星期一——他这段时间的生活基本就是一长串的延期计划，他觉得自己的朋友们都是一群吃货真的是件很幸运的事，只要投喂食物就能轻松哄好。

但侑是不同的。治投喂他已经投喂了太长时间——为了测试新品，为了让他闭嘴，为了转换话题，为了平静和安宁——以至于这已成了 _天经地义_ ，但从一开始就要求一整天的陪伴也不是太寻常的事，侑通常不这么做，而且他 _这纠缠的态度本身_ 也说明了很多问题。

这表明这会是，像是，很重要的事情。

 _操_ 。

[阿侑][02:04:41]：必要的话我会去接你的  
[阿侑][02:04:54]：在我准你离开之前我他妈就是背也要给你这个混蛋背 **一整天**  
[阿侑][02:05:12]：上午十一点，心斋桥，别迟到，否则你就等着瞧吧。  
治吐掉嘴里的牙膏泡泡，就好像他吐出的是一句诅咒，他打湿毛巾擦了擦脸，操，操，操他的这可真是 _该死_ ，要是他现在就原地晕倒，那么在他不得不起床去赶去大阪的电车之前他还能睡——他扳了扳手指，他现在太累了，应付不了数学题——整三个小时。

他爱侑是侑的幸运，而且治宁可吃掉自己的脚也不愿意违背他输掉的赌约，该死。

*

治有着足够的自觉，这让他明白自己给人留下的印象。

多年以来，他在自己的社交圈内缓慢而有意识的培养起了那些态度和特征，饭团宫柜台之后的那个人和走在街上或待在家里的他并不相同，因为工作里的他是更好的那个，更聪明也更完备的版本，愿意提供服务和与人分享。

但在其他所有地方——一言以蔽之，冷淡。*

*:Blasé

或者再多几个词：一个自视甚高、自命不凡的混蛋。

无论如何这都是一个十分自然的结论，因为和侑一起长大就意味着被无数次的拽进种种疯狂的想法或粗暴的耳光大战，而绝大多数事物所带来的新鲜体验——老实说，除了吃到美味的食物之外——也会很快消失，到了现在，除非有很强的刺激，否则他真的很难留下深刻印象，或者感到更深的悲伤。治爱的东西不多，但真的，真的遭他痛恨的，就更少了。

但他真的， _真的_ 痛恨心斋桥。

心斋桥是人类所能给出的，所有最糟糕的事物的集合：人群，购物和游客——要是那些有着高耸天花板和宽阔人行道的街巷都是空的，而且商铺也够像样的话那么在这里漫步或许会如梦似幻，但是这里永远人满为患，而所有有趣的商铺，也早在数年前就被平乏而昂贵的游客店给挤走了。

所以现在，治走在4k高清版地狱里了。

三年以前他就在心斋桥经营他的食品摊，而那段经历简直就是服刑，站在主干道上，为涌进涌出的游客提供他的梦想——按口计。这种经历十分独特，但无疑是在损耗灵魂，因此同第一家有砖有瓦的铺面签下租赁协议的时候他绝大多数的感受都是松了口气，他终于同 _这地方_ 吻别——而非他本该感到的，盛大的狂欢。

但是现在他回来了——尽管他发过誓说他永远不会再来——回到这汹涌的人潮中，被无尽的人海推来挤去——就跟从前一样。这事里唯一的好处就是它所带来的视角：想出正确的办法来扩张他的生意可能确会让人精疲力竭，但缩小规模绝对，绝对超级糟糕。

实际上这让他的心情稍微好转了一点，但是只有一点，或许专注于保持乐观会是度过今天的最佳方法，保持感恩——或者随便怎样。*

*:Gratitude is the attitude

然后某个陌生人的肩膀狠狠得撞到了他的上臂，他麻了有半分钟整。

所以答案是不， _操他的_ 心斋桥。

“把我拽到这里你最好有个 _超_ 重要的理由，阿侑。”他抓着自己酸痛的肩膀说道，因为用力过猛搞得衬衫都有点起皱。

倒不是说侑就在他的面前听他牢骚，一般而言，守时可不是宫双子的自然品格，而如果拥有一家店铺和成为职业运动员都不能对矫正他们的长期拖延有什么效果的话，那么恐怕任何事都不能改变这点。所以，侑迟了半小时再出现这事儿根本不值得惊讶，他到的时候满脸通红，胸膛起伏的剧烈程度就好像他刚刚从城镇的另一端玩命儿跑来。

看见治的时候，他一边把双手按上膝盖，一边粗喘。

“你不是运动员吗？”治问道。

侑甚至都没抬头，“ _闭嘴_ 。”他喘着气道。

因为治真的是个好人，所以他留下还在那喘气的侑，晃到街对面的自动售货机那儿买了瓶水——很可能打断了某个游客兴致勃勃的突发摄影——当他回到原位的时候，侑正刻意的僵在某家店面的墙上，就好像觉得自己随时会被某个狂热粉发现似的，白痴。

治把水扔向他，但很不幸侑抓着了，他打开水，一口酒喝了一半，他估计还觉得自己做这个的时候就是世界上最酷的玩意儿。

“你家另一半呢？”治揶揄。

“小臣？”侑用袖口擦去了从他的下巴滑倒喉管上的水流，“留给挤痘痘合集了，他是半速看的所以我们很有时间。”

治开口想问那到底是什么 _鬼东西_ ，但是侑迅速伸手制止了他。

“别问。”

细看下来他好像有点反胃，因此治迅速的闭了嘴，他做的很快，以至于牙齿都仿佛撞到了一起，被恶心到的话他俩都很容易吐，这点很令人同情，稍微干呕一下就能毁掉他们自己和这街上所有人的今天。

因此他换了个话题，“所以，我们到底要来干嘛？”

而因为侑的人生目标就是成为这世上最讨厌也最不善良的家伙，所以他的答案是，“购物啊，这不废话吗。”他说着，把喝空了的水瓶扔进了附近的垃圾桶打开的口里。

这是进球的动作，而这似乎就是个征兆，隐约昭示着这一天似乎都是他的好事，也就是通常意义上的——排球赛不在此列——治的坏事。呃。

“带路吧。”他毫无激情的说道。

消极情绪，即便如此，这样的事情他至少还可以传达，他的激情匮乏的如此之深，以至于他仿佛都能从他人的体内抽走他们的激情——就像虹吸瓶。也只有这样才能清楚的表达出现在治到底有多不想在心斋桥购物。

“当然是我带路，”侑骄傲的说道，已经如同扑火的飞蛾那样冲着人流最密集也最吵闹的地方去了，“你以为你在跟谁讲话？”

治翻了个白眼，他别无选择，只能跟上。

一路上都有购物者在大喊大叫，彼此充满威胁的互相扬手；一个小孩弄掉了她的冰淇淋球，正在用她肺泡的顶端号啕大哭；某个正在直播的游客转身用英语抱怨，“嗯呣， _你好_ ？你挡到我镜头了？”

因为心斋桥就是希望幸福与人类尊严都会彻底消亡的地方。

*

在治所能料想的，他们可能出现的所有目的地里——

（侑的品味可以被分成三个大类：实用、俗气和超级无礼，毕竟他的快乐和他选择的T恤所能带给某人的眼部疲劳也相互挂钩——他强加的痛苦越重，他就越高兴。诚然这不过是近年来侑从他男朋友身上养成的无数可怕偏好中小小的一个，但它无疑是治最讨厌的三项之一。

这也是为什么他已经准备好了去应对无数挂在毫无创意的百货公司的运动休闲区里的霓虹色衣物，或者某家在出售奇形怪状的太阳镜上全力以赴的商店，更甚于一家能买到成抱的古怪国际小吃的便利店——致力于令人又恨又笑，而所有这些选择，对于这在这世上最糟的地方和侑一起购物的一天来说，感觉都会成为完美的去处。）

——一家小的不能再小的珠宝店可不涵盖其中。*

*:a hole-in-the-wall jewelry shop

严格来讲，这店其实不能算是心斋桥的，实际上，在侑 _假装_ 看了半小时各种艳俗花巧的衣物、毫无理智的配饰和相当可疑的食物之后，他们就从旁侧的出口滑出了那些狭窄的巷子，再然后他们走过长街，最终停在了那家店装饰奢华的门前——带着古怪的困惑神情。

“你搞什么。”治开口问道。

“ _闭嘴_ 。”

随着侑开门的动作，一记优雅的铃声响了一下，柜台后旋即出现了一个一身黑衣，留着规整波波头且涂着姜丝红口红的店员。

“哦，您好，”对方开口道，声线温和，“欢迎回来。”

“这到底搞什么？”治重复提问。

螳螂虾似的，侑怀着满心的报复欲重重得拧了治一下。

然后他开口，“嗨。”

这很 _尴尬_ ——他们打量着这高级而整洁的店铺，打量着充斥其间的崭新玻璃柜台和闪闪发光的手工产品，在这里，他的声音听起来如此格格不入。

“我，呃，这次我把我兄弟给带来了。”他继续说道。

至于治，侑所说的那个未曾得到任何事前警告并且对此感到十分措手不及的兄弟，正第三次的开口重复，“这他妈到底是在 _搞什么_ 。”

*

假如五年前有人调查大家对于 _宫双子中哪个会先安定下来_ 的态度的话，那么治无疑会获得压倒性的胜利，实际上这很可能就是为什么没人去做这个调查——那根本没有意义。两个宫中的一个英俊迷人，还懂如何和人好好相处，而另一个，是侑。

但现在他俩二十六岁，长期单身的是治，而差不多已经陷入幸福婚姻的，是侑。

这仿似荒诞的结果令他惊讶，此时此刻，他看着侑快速挤进柜台，瞪大双眼注视着那些亮到发白的光线下的展示柜子——他的眼神绝对超级无知，显而易见的是，他对自己在干什么、又想要什么全无主意，这让他显得既痛苦，又滑稽。

他该死的到底为什么会认为治能帮他解决问题仍然是谜。

“你确定他戴首饰嘛？”治开口问道，态度并不友好。

“他会戴 _这件_ 的。”侑回答，就好像他 _百分百_ 确定似的，他那态度就好像佐久早是个死人，又或者他说出口的事情定会发生， _就是这样_ 。“你能快点来看吗？”

治踱过去，冷静的盯着那些展示柜，而在他的身旁，侑几乎就要紧张的发抖，这显著的感觉太过陌生，以至于治开始感到自己原则上就讨厌这个。而如果他将这崭新的古怪情绪视作又一项侑从他男朋友身上养成的糟糕玩意，那么这也只是加强了治对那家伙总体上的厌恶。

他会把这带进坟墓里的。

“这些看起来全都一样。”最终他叹着气说道。

它们确实全都一样，一大堆莫比乌斯环型的戒指，一部分装饰了微小的宝石而大多数没有，其中的一些看起来……要比其他的环得更加厉害，而其中有双对戒则几乎没有成环，所有这些都很无聊，没有哪个看起来会得到佐久早那种傲慢而挑剔的混蛋的屈尊俯就，没有哪个会让他愿意佩戴，即便是治都能知道这些，自从那家伙和侑开始约会起，他便在努力得遏制着这类想法。

不过，就算他能忍住自己对佐久早的看法——无论如何，那个人看起来都让侑真的很高兴——他也拒绝 _对此_ 表示沉默，要是侑想浪费钱的话，那么治更愿意他烧掉自己的钱包然后了结一切。

尽管难以置信，但下一排戒指甚至，更丑。

“不行。”治说着，在将侑推远前甚至没怎么细看。

侑瞪着他不满得“ _嘿！_ ”了一声，但实际上他却听进去了，有生以来第一回，就好像这事儿重要到足够让他愿意忍受治的无礼一样，这真的很奇怪。侑拖着脚步沿着那些展示柜走动，而出于某种无聊的感情和刚刚萌发的微妙好奇，治跟在了他的后边。

“你是怎么确定的？”他问道，在意识到前就决定了开口。

侑停下身，扭头看了他一眼，有那么一个瞬间，他俩都安静了下来。

“呃，”那位绝对的天才开口，“我没有？你为什么觉得——”他冲治比划，意图表现他的想法，再然后他的语气尖锐起来，“你总说我的品味就是屎，不是吗？”

“我不是在说 _戒指_ ，”治断然说道，“是在说 _他_ 。”

虽然他的品味适用于这两个问题。

店员发出了一声礼貌的杂音，以提醒他们还身在公共场合，为了以防万一他们忘掉这点，以及 _并不想_ 目睹一场旁若无人的互殴。事实上，治 _确实_ 忘了，但又不是说他今生还会再见到这人，而侑也从不曾让一个观众阻止他俩的行为，所以他们一齐无视了这人。

或者好吧，治无视了这人，而侑似乎根本就没注意得到，显然他太专注于思考治先前的问题，他的脸皱了起来，就好像治每次拿他测试全新的口味组合的时候，就好像他正在考虑某种陌生到他从未想过的物什。

“我不知道。”他说道。

“真好。”治拖着腔调回答，口吻里暗含的嘲讽犹如蜂蜜浓稠，“富含教育意义，感谢您的回答。”

他还想进步一步推进这个话题，但是侑已经继续开始沿着展品徘徊，苍白的光线刷过他的脸颊，治看到他手指的抽动，就好像他想伸手去碰却又自行阻止，曾经有那么一段时间，只要看到侑将自己油腻的双手去印上所有那些被清理的一尘不染的干净玻璃，治都可能会伸腿去把他绊倒，那会儿的他既失意又小气，可是现在他长大了，成人了，开了一家独立的店铺并亲身学到了想要擦掉油腻腻的手印到底有多噩梦，所以他抑制了那种冲动。

“那很重要？”侑反问他。

治把手插进衣兜，随即耸了耸肩，“不重要，我猜，好奇而已。”

就是这样，没什么好说的。

只除了——

“你之前有没有觉得像是……”他开了口，旋即就开始感到犹疑，这好奇心带出的问题他刚说到一半，还有只脚未曾迈入，他斟酌着，想要找到合适的用词，“……像是你喜欢他只是因为他先喜欢了你？”

“你开玩笑吗？”侑眯着眼睛看他，满脸狐疑，“那基本上就是我最喜欢他的地方。”

治不太确定侑的脸到底在那一瞬间流露出了 _何种神情_ ，不过侑很快就紧绷了起来，几乎在治打算细瞧的瞬间就做好了防御。

“干嘛？”侑强硬起来，“难道我应该去喜欢 _不喜欢_ 我的人？那他妈是什么鬼？”

“那不是我的意思。”治叹息道，虽然他有点明白为什么这 _听起来像_ 他的意思。

侑用力的翻了个白眼，却又奇迹似的并未对比反驳，至于治——操，他都不确定这辈子他到底有没有脸红过，但是现在他的整张脸却突然感觉到了灼热因此他觉得自己现在 _一定是_ 脸红了，侑身上的某些东西直接粉碎了这种半成型的，有害的不安全感，心里怀着这样一个念头令治觉得自己如此……愚蠢。

“你想太多了，”侑说道，“你总是这样——把事情该死的复杂化。”

“ _那是_ 什么意思？”

侑平淡的扫了他一眼，个中含义清楚明了，同时写着， _我说什么来着_ ，以及， _瞧见没有，现在你就又来了_ ，两重含义。

“跟你女朋友有关吗？”他问道。

治张开嘴想要否认，却又无端顿住，因为这并非与她 _无关_ ，这是 _他自己_ 的问题，但她也是令他陷入此种境地的一大原因，否则的话，他就不会待在这儿，对他兄弟那的黏黏糊糊的长期关系追根究底。

有其他人走进店内，铃声响了，店员走过去迎接对方。

“我们分手了。”治回答道，声音压得很低。

侑并未从展示柜上抬头，他看上去正在 _更努力_ 的盯着它们，假如这真的可能的话，“啊，”他开口道，“真糟糕。”

“我猜是的，”治对他承认，“我甚至不太确定她到底 _算不算_ 我女朋友。”

侑呻吟起来，“搞什么鬼，你们不是约会有几个月了？”

“很随性，但是的。”

倒不是说他指望侑能理解那种随性，侑会把练习当作比赛，也会把他第一段真正的恋爱当作婚姻，这个家伙不会懂得随性，就仿佛那玩意儿咬了他的屁股还偷了他的奥运奖牌。*

*:honest-to-god

“ _是啊_ ，”侑扮了个鬼脸，“太复杂了，要不是想太多没人会干这个。”

“你听着像在糊弄我，”治回击道，嘴角嫌恶得下撇，“你现在是心理专家了？你的学位证呢，拿出来我看看？”  
这话为他换来了一个怒视，并非普通的那种，而是侑决定要毁掉旁人一整天时所特有的类型。

“那你倒是谈段四个月以上的恋爱给我看看？”他粗暴的说道。

这是很卑劣的讽刺，而意图就是让人疼痛——它也确实做到了，然而和侑一起长大的经历早就教会了治如何适应他所有最为刻薄的冷嘲热讽，他活下来了，而这表明他懂得如何用最恰当的方式回击。

“就因为 _你_ 陷在某种奇怪的共存关系——”

在治说完之前，侑用指尖戳了戳展示柜。

“这款，你们还有其他尺寸吗？”他开口询问店员，刻意打断了对方与其他客人的谈话，“是给我 _男朋友_ 的——我很清楚他是我的男朋友因为我不是一个 _白痴_ 。”

在他俩这争执的中端，那店员始终都保持着尽可能的放松，这人继续小声而平和的同另一位顾客交流，然后才带着平静的微笑转向侑。

“请在这里稍等。”对方回答，然后消失在了身后的房间。

在此之后大厅安静了下来，这是种古怪而生硬的沉默——一种当治告诉侑说他高中毕业后就不会再打排球后才初次了解到的沉默，在这种沉默的笼罩之下，整个空间里都充满了他俩想说却不能——抑或不会——说出的话。

几分钟后侑开了口，“他身上其他的东西我也喜欢，你知道的。”

“恶心。”治充满感情的回答。

“他告白前我从没从那种角度考虑过他，这点很差劲吗？”侑皱着眉说道，“但是那个时候，对我来说最重要的事情就是比赛，可是后来他告白了，然后我也开始喜欢上他，而现在我拥有了以前我从没想到那种需求但却又超赞的额外的东西，难道这样……不对吗？”

事实上，治并不知道。

一直以来，他都很清楚自己从未先喜欢过别人，而这总是让他 _感到_ 并不平衡，因为先陷进去的人就是输不是么，他可能永远都不会像对方喜欢自己一样喜欢对方，但是如果这真的是条宇宙真理那么侑和佐久早的情况又该作何解释？那意味着不知怎的佐久早圣臣就是要比侑喜欢他 _更喜欢_ 侑——那不可能。

这想法令人困惑，难以理解到让他无法将自己吵闹的刻薄兄弟和 _那个_ 幸福的情人——那只有当佐久早被提及时，侑才会呈现出的，某种完全陌生的情态——协同一致。

“是的，是的，我明白了，”他撒谎道，不论如何，这谈话已经结束了，“对不起，我不该问的。”

侑的喉咙里滚出一声轻蔑的杂音，但他的表情仍然紧绷，店员拿着侑挑中的戒指的其他尺寸重回大厅，侑期待的看向治，等着他的同意。

他只看了一眼就叹起气来。

“这该死的是个什么玩意儿阿侑？这也太丑了，”然后，在侑得以回击之前，治拽着他的肩将他从展示柜前扯到了身后，“滚一边去，你挡着东西了，让我看看他们有没有点像样的产品。”

*

（“你有没有考虑过定制？”治一度问道。

侑扮了个鬼脸，就好像他被强灌了一勺纳豆，“要是我去给那个混蛋定制戒指的话他绝对会让我这辈子 _都没法儿_ 忘掉。”

于是他们继续挑选。）

*

吃午饭的时候，侑单手将米饭胡乱的塞进口中，同时高举着手机保持其与他的视线平齐。

从他不爽的神情来看，他要么是在浏览对手们最近发在社交软件上的言论底下的粉丝留言，要么是在寻找某些荒唐的可笑玩意儿分享给他同样荒唐的男友，他们分开了也就 _差不多_ 三个小时，尽管治并不能真的确定那条框定了情感依赖的界限，但他总 _感觉_ 侑和佐久早每分每秒都在朝着那东西的边沿靠近。*

*:codependency

在侑那边的卡座上放着一个小巧精致的纸袋，其间装了一只翡翠绿的戒指盒子，而再里面则 _是_ 一枚简单却漂亮的戒指，即便是治也不能挑出它的差错，对那个巨型讨厌鬼来说这是只十分优越的戒指，而如果那个混蛋不欣赏它，那么，治就会把方圆一千英里里的所有的久早都拉入他终将建成的饭团宫帝国的黑名单里。*

*:pain in the ass

“你要告诉我你到底在想什么不？”侑问道，眼睛依然盯着手机，嘴里依然塞满米饭。

治眨了眨眼，“什么？”

终于侑看向了他，同时用筷子指了指治的盘子，然后又指了他的脸，这很粗鲁，“你没在吃饭，你以为我注意不到吗？”

“冲我指点前先把你嘴里的东西咽掉。”治迅速反击。

他用自己的筷子将侑的敲到了一边，曾经他们常常为了食物用这种方式打架，在家里和公共场合如挥舞武器般挥舞餐具，客观来讲，他们曾是超级可怕的小孩，而到了现在，他们也只是稍微好了那么一丁点儿的成人。

“要是分手害你这么难过，那就赶紧给她打电话，”侑开口说道，“最坏的结果也不过就是她让你滚蛋不是吗？”

她还可以卖掉治的那些东西，或者干脆烧了，但是她感觉上不是会做那种事的类型，而且，因为治根本不记得那些东西到底是什么，所以不管她手里到底有啥，那都无法引起治的怀念。

“不是因为分手。”他说。

或者更准确点，不 _仅仅_ 是因为分手，是因为那家涩谷的寿司店、他的兄弟刚刚买下的戒指、还有分手。是因为他敏锐的意识到了自己想要更多——在工作里，在爱情上，在生活中——却又不知道该如何得到。

他耸了耸肩。

侑的脸上闪过了某种神情，然后他把自己的手机和筷子拍到了桌上。

“好吧，”他断然说道，“如果你不肯说，那就我来：你为什么要让祐翔放弃那家寿司店？上次我们聊到的时候你明明已经下定决心了。”

治瞪着他，“你他妈怎么会——”

“我的号码祐翔也有，你知道的，”侑恼怒的说道，“我和小臣搬一块儿的时候他还帮忙看过我们的租房合同。”

啊，当然，治怎么能忘掉这个，即便过了这么多年，他们的社交圈也依然重叠如奥运五环。

他抱起胳膊，整个人瘫进自己的座位，餐厅里的唱片正在他的身后吱嘎作响，“没什么，”他撒谎道，“就只是它上市的速度比我们预料的要快，而我之前还没准备好。”他说着闭上了眼，慢慢得从鼻子里呼出气来，然后睁眼，继续，“我现在 _还没_ 准备好。”他纠正道。

侑目瞪口呆的看着他。

然后，他开口，“你这头蠢猪。”

曾经，那遥远的上一辈子，他会把这句话吼叫出来并用自己的手指冲着治的脸指来指去，但是现在他的语气十分平和，表情却糟糕而恶毒——侑从佐久早身上养成的，治最讨厌的另两项特征，但是和他的男朋友不同，侑只在感觉自己 _超有_ 判断力的时候才会用上这种语气，而这，很不幸的，会让他们的冲突演化得更有效率。

“ _我是_ 蠢猪？”

“是的！你是！”侑吼回去，“你说你没准备该死的是什么 _意思_ ？你计划这个 _好几年_ 了。”他说这话的时候治在瞪他，但侑全无阻碍的继续开口，“别那样看着我，我是对的，而且你明明就知道！ _到底_ 怎么回事？”

骄傲一直是宫家招牌似的特征，而哪怕只有一个瞬间治也厌恶放弃这个，但是现在他太累了，他感到伤心、难过，更厌倦了 _始终_ 表现的像个成熟的大人，因此，为了 _他们两个_ ，他唤醒了自己内心深处的那个小孩儿，拍着桌子大吼道：

“是 _钱_ 的问题，你这个 _混蛋_ ！”

*

稍晚些时候——在他们被餐馆赶出大门并以他们的方式在人行道上吵到脸色发青之后——他们肩并着肩走向车站，俩人几乎都没有出声，一路上侑都在晃动他的胳膊和他手里的包，用他的肢体填满那通常会被他的声音所充斥的空间，他占据的身位不是一个，不是两个也不是三个，而是人行道上的整整 _四个_ ，但是治也并未在乎到要开口让他停止的程度。

而且难以置信的是，他感觉好多了。

他已经很久都没有同他的兄弟如此大喊，更别说还是在公共场合，但是冲侑宣泄情绪很特别，其中蕴含着某种独特而舒适的发泄之感，别的不说，至少他们总能为彼此做到这个。

就好像会读心一般，侑用一句话打破了他们之间的沉默，“感觉好点儿了？”他问道。

治瞪他，“在你刚才给我挖坑之前，感觉好太多了。”

侑伸手推他，但治推了回去。

“你真的是个讨厌鬼。”*

*:pain in the ass

“你也一样。”

再然后他们又安静了下来，他们曾经常常陷入这种安静，那些过去的时光，每当他们一起经历完所有事情，并因此不再有故事可讲也不再有笑话可以分享的时候，都是这种没有秘密存在的安静。

然后侑开口，“要多少钱？”

治停下了行进的脚步。

他站在原地，如同死掉一般牢固，并不在乎这会对周围的人流造成怎样的打断与影响。

“不行。”

“我认真的，多少钱？”

治瞪着他，“那太多了。”

“你跟我 _开玩笑_ 吧？”侑反问回去，“我是个职业运动员，约会对象也是个职业运动员，住的地方却是个鞋盒大小的公寓，所以说真的，多少，钱。”

他们的公寓确实很小，至少这点真实无误， _早在_ 他们和他们的所有家具一起搬进去前那里就已经很小，而佐久早还有网购的习惯，他们还有成千上万盆家养绿植，起初他以为它们的用处是清洁，某种 _佐久早_ 所需的东西，他还料到了那装潢风格定然冷淡简洁。全是佐久早的风格，并没有侑的。

但是，不论是谁，只要那人在他们所住的地方待上五分钟以上，那么侑的风格就会从中浮现出来：专属侑的，用来摆放他《月刊排球》收藏的橱柜；生长植物的花盆被人手绘了傻乎乎的脸；而佐久早看起来十分幸福，就和曾经侑蹦去厨房，一边在灶台上烧饭一边哼着难听的流行歌曲时，治所见到的一样。那无疑是一个确凿属于 _他俩_ 的空间，有时候治甚至会觉得唯一在那里格格不入的存在正是自己，或许，这就是为什么他最近已经不再常来的原因。

重要的，是侑的幸福。

“你要是实在不想说就短信发我，”侑继续说道，“你不是一直说我总有一天要为了这些年里我偷走，或者弄坏的你的东西还情的吗？”

治犹豫了一下，“那不一样。”

“有吗？”侑夸张的笑了起来，得意到甚至有些邪恶，是那种他清楚自己正占上风的笑容，“我告诉过你的阿治，我一定会拍着胸脯对你说：怎样这辈子就是我比你幸福，但前提是我们的竞争足够公平，你不能只是因为固执到不肯贷款就逃跑。”

治很有自知之明，所以他清楚自己是个什么样的人。

他 _不爱哭_ ，尤其是在公共场合，更不爱哭。

“该死的，阿侑，”他呻吟起来，拼命的眨着眼，将视线投注到除了他双胞胎兄弟所在以外的其他任何地方，他那愚蠢的，自以为是的，混蛋双胞胎兄弟，“好吧你这个混蛋，你赢了，我发短信告诉你那个该死的数字。”

“先给祐翔发，”侑说着朝车站外的站牌走去，“还有不要——你是在 _哭_ 吗？搞什么？”

治又推了他一把，“ _闭嘴_ ，”他抱怨着，“还有给我让开你个白痴，我还有电车要赶。”

“别装的像个陌生人，你个爱哭鬼。”侑在他的身后喊道。*

*:crybaby

他欢快的笑声在治下楼梯的时候始终跟随，并且，还远不止于此。

*

当治最终回到仙台的时候，他感觉自己的眼睛有点儿肿——他在电车上揉眼睛和打盹儿的时间太长了——但他的头脑却轻松了很多。他给侑发去了那个金额，又因为‘在 ** _这事儿_** 上表现的像个宝宝’而被骂了两句，回家的路上他给祐翔打了电话，让他开始那些文书工作，而如果这整场磨难触发了更多的泪水，那么好吧，有谁能责备他？

或许他应该回家，但是他的情绪根本敛不回去，而家也不会让所有这些感觉变得少些荒唐。

因此他去了那个最让他感觉踏实自在的地方——他的餐馆——在那里他最像自己。

并且——因为整个世界这会儿都在背叛他，大概——正好撞上了也是刚到的明子。

“哦。”她说。

她的头发变短了，手中拿着一个盒子，她的指甲上涂着《美少女战士》里的猫和魔杖，现在正是晚上，但她却戴了一副有着深蓝镜片的太阳眼镜。

“这个。”她说道，将盒子推到了他的手里。

治打开盒盖，眯眼朝里望了一下，几件T恤，他的Switch——他从来没玩够过——但他不记得自己一开始就把它带去她家了。所以客观的说，他真的是个糟糕透顶的男朋友。

“谢了，”他僵硬的说道，“还有——对不起。”

“行了，”她回答，“就这样吧，随便了，再也不见。”

啊——这个结果是他应得的，但却并不能减轻他的疼痛，他看着她转过身体，突然明白此时此刻这是他唯一可以提问的机会。

“明子——”他喊道，有点趔趄的跟上她的步伐，“等等。”

她停下来，扭头扫了他一眼，太阳镜挡住了她绝大部分的脸容，令他无法看出她到底在想些什么。

“我们之前——”他顿了顿，然后吞咽了一下才再度开始尝试，“你之前算我的女朋友吗？”

她张了张嘴，将太阳镜沿着鼻梁往下按了些许，眯着眼，用一种仿佛他长了两个脑袋的眼神打量着他，这实在是——好吧，这可能很公平。

“治，宝贝，”她的声音里透出怜悯，“你是很辣，但还没辣到能允许你这么蠢的地步。”

这一回，当她离开的时候，他没再阻止。

直到最后她都该死的相当之酷，或许在另一种人生里 _他_ 就会把 _侑_ 强拉出去，好让他帮着找一枚送她的戒指。

（当然侑的出现并没什么用处，他的品味就像个才刚发现自己能在汽车模型上涂鸦火焰的八岁小孩，但是无论如何治都会带他的，因为他没法儿想象自己做出那种决定——却没有侑在他的身侧。）

但在现在这种人生里——至少到目前为止——只有他和他的店铺，还有其他所有他将要去开的饭团宫分店，毕竟无论付出多少代价他都要让侑食言，他要让他见证自己才是双胞胎里更幸福的那个。

就从会开在涩谷那家寿司老店的分店开始。

***

太阳落山之后侑才回家，而圣臣正躺在他们的沙发上——位置和他今早离开时一模一样。他仰躺在那儿，胸上放着他的笔记本电脑，皱着眉头盯着屏幕就好像他遭到了它的斥骂，而且还被辱及了发言内容，这个姿势下，他的下巴点到了他的胸膛，而哪怕只看一眼这画面都令侑的脖子和眼睛感到了酸疼。

一礼拜前，詩音给他俩发那段挤痘痘视频的时候，他根本就想不到那会解锁圣臣的 _这一个_ 兴趣领域（不管它到底算啥）——詩音当然是个邪恶的天才，但他不是万能的，人还是要心怀希望。*

*：此处同篇六，所有关于sks的称呼都是'Omi'，但为了保证阅读感，所以除了能够被理解为心理独白的部分，仍然翻译为‘圣臣’。

“你又在评论区里引战了宝贝？”侑一边说一边脱下鞋子，并将外套挂了起来。

进屋的时候，他根本就没想着要把购物袋给藏起来，毕竟每当圣臣专注于某件事情的时候，他的视野就会变得狭窄——侑甚至敢说就算他站在他们的客厅里生吞一把着火的剑圣臣也不会分他哪怕一个眼神，但是虽然令人恼火，这也还是很讨他的喜欢。

“他们又把囊泡留里面了，”圣臣咕哝道，继续敲打着他的键盘，毫无疑问他正在把这能招致怎样的糟糕后果告知地球另一端的某人，“那样的话还有什么意义？会重新长回来的。”*

*:chicken-peck

侑感到自己的胃袋翻腾起来，“关于 _细节_ 我说什么来着？”

圣臣——终于——抬起了头，他看起来多少有点点愧疚，至少。

“你说的对，”他点点头，将电脑搬到咖啡桌上，就挨着一碗吃到一半的猪肉酱汤，“你兄弟怎么样？”

“固执的一如既往，”侑叹了口气说道，“不过我把他弄哭了，所以就那样了。”

侑说着把包裹放到了沙发旁边，他拿起碗，咕嘟咕嘟的喝掉了剩下的大部分汤，现在汤已经不热了，但仍然和他昨晚刚烧出来的时候一样好吃。

“我给你买了点东西。”他说着，用手腕背面擦了擦嘴。

接着他爬到了圣臣身上，然后扑通一声倒了下去，他们的胸贴到了一起。这动作为他换来了一声微弱却又令人满意的 _痛叫_ ，他偷偷把自己的笑容埋到了圣臣下巴之下的凹槽当中，此外，他还用力的在那儿吻了一下。*

*:oof-会觉得这个令人满意狐狸你还真是屑啊……！

“是我会想知道的东西吗？”圣臣问道，听起来只是有一点点喘，他抬起手，开始沿着侑脊骨的线条上下抚摸。

他的手指很冰——隔着衬衫侑也仍能感到那种寒意，因此他在他的下巴上啃了一口，不过他啃的很轻，他啃这一口只是因为他可以，因为即便他表现得像个小混蛋也不会影响小臣爱他，他可以这样，小臣也同样可以，个混蛋。

接着他伸手去够那个纸袋，从中抽出了装着戒指的绿色小盒。

圣臣只看了一眼就呻吟了起来。

“你就是忍不了是不是？”

在侑来得及回怼之前，圣臣便将自己骨节分明的修长手指勾入了侑的衣领，往下拽到一条项链最终不堪重负的坠落出来，那是件简单而精致的漂亮玩意儿，自从三个月前圣臣把这当作礼物送出侑便一直带着，而缀在这链子末尾的，正是一枚装饰着小巧红宝石的莫比乌斯型黄金戒指。

“这很困扰我的好吧！”侑嘘他，“我们是一对儿！但却 _只有我_ 有戒指？！什么人才会 _搞出_ 这种事儿啊！”*

*:Who gets a couple's ring for just _one part of the couple_? 

圣臣翻了个白眼，打开了那只戒指盒子——

——他什么都没说。

“哦， _别这样_ ，”侑开口，“我 _知道_ 它很漂亮的，阿治帮我挑的。”

“它 _很_ 漂亮，”圣臣赞同，就好像这正是那最令人震惊的地方似的，“想给我戴上吗？”

这个问题真是蠢爆炸了，因为自从他们开始同居的那天起侑就想给佐久早圣臣戴上戒指了，甚至在那之前他可能也想，又或许早在那久远的，仿佛一生之前的时刻，早在他把圣臣掼到储物柜上却只是因为看到别人 _碰_ 他就令他感到疯狂的那刻。

“你可 _太需要_ 了，”他叹着气，单手将戒指从盒子里拔出，同时用另一手捧起圣臣的手掌。

只是将一枚戒指套到另一个人的手指之上而已，这是如此，如此简单的事情。

但这意味着——这意味着，无穷无尽。

“你是在哭吗？”圣臣问道。

他在笑，轻柔而微小，只为了侑的微笑。

“闭嘴，”侑抽了抽鼻子，“你糟透了。”

他把空掉了的盒子扔回包里，放任自己沉浸在这一幕中，再然后他闭上眼，将头埋进圣臣的胸膛，决心要让自己不哭——哪怕一点都不行。

最终他道，“我还给你买了点东西，”说完他又补充，“不过有点条件。”

“比戒指还多？”*

*:More conditions than a ring-口语上把condition翻入莫名感觉会很累赘所以我就省了，但是这一句其实真的很甜……因为不会有比一生的承诺更多的条件，所以是什么都能随意的说。

“呃-哈啊，”侑缓慢得起身，直到最终跨坐在圣臣的大腿之上，他垂下眼，审慎得打量着他，然后竖起一根手指道，“只有背上可以，”然后第二根手指，“而且做的时候我不想听到你嘀咕 _任何东西_ 。”

圣臣明白过来的瞬间他了然于心：他的眼睛瞪大了一点，嘴也因此微微张开，为了这个，他看起来比那该死的戒指还要兴奋。

侑又竖起一根手指，“一周 _只能_ 一次，”，然后再一根手指，“以及，要是让我看到血的话，就再也没戏了。”

“没问题。”圣臣飞快的回答，渴望，期盼，这很可爱—— _他_ 很可爱。

哪怕只是看着他，侑就都想抬腿踹墙。

不过浪漫到此为止。

侑叹了口气，倾身从包裹里翻找。

当他重新坐直并将那个黑头导出仪放到圣臣胸上的时候，圣臣看起来都像要哭了——活像从没比这更棒的事情降临到他身上似的——活像他这男朋友没有专门花上一整天的时间为他挑选，并购买一枚戒指似的——这他妈什么鬼，而且 _为什么_ 会那么 _可爱_ ？！

“你真的 _太_ 奇怪了，”侑说道，却还是脱掉了自己的衬衫，“去给它消毒，我先去卫生间——我刚刚有没有说过我们只能在那里做这个？”

圣臣从他的身下扭了出去，然后就在侑的前额上摁了个吻，舒适，缠绵，无比甜蜜，甜到几乎令侑感到牙疼，再然后他拿起导出仪，消失在了他俩的厨房里。

 _你是怎么确定的_ ？阿治如此问他。

即便就坐在他们的客厅当中——被他和小臣所爱的事物环包，身下则压着某种奇怪又独特的无上兴奋（它因他令圣臣感到了那种愚蠢且炽烈的快乐而生）——侑也仍不知道自己如何确定，又或者为什么确定。

他就只是， _知道_ 。

或许有一天阿治也会，又或许他永远不会。

但他永远会有侑在——不管他是需要一个担保人还是一笔小型的商业贷款，又或是一记崭新的，将落在他屁股上的飞踢，因为那就是兄弟的含义。

但是临到死亡的时候，仍会是侑更幸福的。

“准备好没？”圣臣在厨房里喊道。

哪怕活上十四辈子也不够侑准备好让他的男朋友挑他身上的粉刺，但是现在他很确定，为什么不呢？

“去卫生间！”他吼回去，跳下沙发开始狂奔，当圣臣用手腕圈住他的腰肢并将他拖着走完了剩余的路程的时候他咯咯咯得笑了起来，轻松愉快，十分真诚。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：新的一年，新的时峰而谷，祝快乐！
> 
> 这是一篇和整个系列的开端（也就是《全数》）息息相关的文章，因为那一篇的重点就是在佐久侑cp关系开始的时候对侑的性格分析。
> 
> 如果你喜欢我的文章，又想和我一起尖叫说佐久侑真的很甜很温柔的话欢迎关注我的推特，我的ID是[@bratsumu](https://twitter.com/bratsumu),而如果你喜欢这个故事，那么欢迎给我留下喜欢/评论/书签——它们对我来说就是整个世界！


End file.
